Curhatan Naruto
by Uzumaki family
Summary: ini adalah curhatan perasaan Naruto yang selama ini tidak peka terhadap perasaan Hinata


Ff gaje sumpah dah ini sangat gaje tapi walau gaje tetap ingin mempublish coz cuma mau meramaikan ff Naruhina couple favorite ku^^

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hinata punya Masashi sensei aku disini cuma minjem kok ga lebih^^

Pairing : tetap dong couple favorite ku Naruto &amp; Hinata ( Naruhina)

Hinata Hyuga ...gadis yang awalnya aku anggap aneh dan membosankan karna setiap ketemu dengan ku wajahnya selalu memerah dan kalau ku sentuh dia pasti pingsan membuatku kebingungan, sebegitu jelek kah wajahku hingga dia selalu pingsan atau dia sebegitu bencikah dengan ku hingga wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang berulang-ulang direbus.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini selalu saja muncul di kepalaku setiap bertemu dengannya...aaah membuatku frustasi saja bila memikirkannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentangnya hingga pada saat sebelum diriku bertarung dengan kaka sepupunya yang sempat melukainya ..Neji Hyuga ,tanpa ku sadari langkah ku menuntunku ke tempat latihan tim 7 dan aku bertemu dengannya disana .

Disanalah pandanganku tentangnya sedikit berubah hanya dengan kata-katanya yang tadinya diriku sempat tidak semangat dan tidak percaya diri dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini akhrnya bisa mendapatkan rasa semangat ku lagi.

''K_au_ seorang yang gagal, namun dari ke gagalan itu kau dapat bangkit lagi dan menurutku itulah arti dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya Naruto-kun''

Mendengar ucapannya barusan membuatku berfikir kalau dia tidak seburuk yang ku pikirkan selama ini

''heheh sepertinya orang sepertimu lah yang aku sukai'' kataku tanpa ku sadari kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku dan aku pun berlalu meninggalkannya untuk menuju pertarunganku dan Neji Hyuga.

Aku menang dalam pertarungan itu dan dalam pikiranku pada saat itu apakah dia Hinata Hyuga menyaksikan pertarungan ini atau tidak

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak pertarunganku melawan neji, aku dan hinata gadis itu sedikit bisa berteman, terkadang kita juga menjalankan misi bersama walau tidak berdua saja tapi bersama tim nya tim 8, tapi dari situlah aku yakin kalau gadis ini menyenangkan .

Tapi terkadang sifatnya yang selalu pingsan dan wajah yang memerah masih saja ada dan lagi-lagi membuat ku bingung, bahkan sampai 2 tahun semenjak diriku ikut latihan bersama jiraya-sensei saat pertama kali ketemu dengannya dia pingsan lagi .

Dan hingga saat penyerangan pain ke konoha semua pemikiranku selama ini tentangnya terjawabkan, kenapa wajahnya memerah bila saat bertemu denganku? dan kenapa dia selalu pingsan bila ku sentuh? apa dia sangat membenciku atau wajahku yang sangat jelek semuanya terjawab kan disini.

"Dulu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku selalu membuat jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar, Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kau telah mengubahku! Senyummu lah yang telah menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU!

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang mencintaiku tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataannya karna di pikiranku Cuma ada kekhawatiran tentang keselamatannya .Saat dirinya ditusuk musuh dan mengeluarkan darah disanalah emosiku keluar dan hampir saja melepas segel kyubi di tubuhku kalau saja tousan ku tidak datang untuk menghentikan ,yah disanalah ku bertemu tousan ku untuk pertama kalinya dan akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa orangtua ku sebenarnya..tousan adalah hokage ke 4 . Saat diriku kembali ketubuh ku semula dan mengetahui kalau dirinya masih hidup karna chakranya masih bisa ku rasakan ,aku menangis aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dadaku entah itu apa saat aku tahu dia masih hidup, Aku menang di pertarungan ini dan aku di anggap sebagai pahlawan di desaku ,aku senang akhirnya keberadaanku telah di akui penduduk desa.

''Sekarang kau jadi pahlawan Naruto jadi semua orang pasti menyukaimu ,termasuk aku, Aku menyukaimu Naruto'' kata sakura padaku

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya ,seharusnya aku senang akhirnya gadis yang selama ini ku sukai menyatakan suka padaku, tapi entah kenapa dari hati paling dalam aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kesenangan itu mungkin aku tahu dirinya Cuma berbohong dari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya atau sebenarnya ada perasaan yang lain di dalam hatiku hingga berani menolaknya, entahlah aku tidak merasa pasti sebenarnya perasaan seperti apa ini, yang pasti aku menolak perasaan sakura dengan lantang

Dan Saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 pecah, lagi-lagi aku di buat terpukau dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis di depan ku ini Hinata Hyuga

"Neji Ni-san mengatakan... bahwa hidupmu tidak hanya kau sendiri lagi... Apakah kau mengerti apa maksudnya? Kata-katamu dan keinginan untuk tidak membiarkan rekanmu mati... Tak satu pun dari mereka adalah kebohongan! Apa yang mengilhami Neji dan membawanya sejauh ini adalah mereka yang sangat berprinsip! Ini bukan hanya kau, Naruto... Kita semua menyakini kata-kata dan perasaan yang sama dalam hati kita. Mereka yang mengikat hidup kita bersama-sama dan membuat kita menjadi teman-teman satu sama yang lain. Jika kita semua menyerah dan membuang kata-kata dan perasaan sekarang, pengorbanan Neji Niisan akan sia-sia... dan disaat dirimu menyerah di situlah teman-teman kamu akan mati. Itulah bagaimana yang aku rasakan... Karena itu... Berdiri bersama-sama denganku, Naruto... Karena tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kata... adalah cara ninjaku juga!

Ini ke dua kali nya gadis ini, Hinata Hyuga bicara panjang lebar setelah penyerangan pain dan saat ini perang shinobi, gadis ini lagi-lagi buat diriku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku rasakan tangannya yang menempel di pipiku ada rasa kehagatan yang kurasakan mengalir di dalam diriku..sangat tentram dan damai dan terbayanglah Tousan, Kaasan, Jiraya-sensei dan yang lainnya yang lebih dulu pergi dan menaruh harapan masa depan di pundakku.

Benar, kalau diriku menyerah sekarang bukankah semua pengorbanan orang-orang yang percaya padaku akan sia-sia, dan aku pun bangkit dengan masih memengang tangannya dengan erat dan berkata lembut

''Arigatou Hinata, karena selama ini selalu berada di sampingku'' kataku tersenyum lembut padanya ''dan arigatou Neji, karna sudah berkorban untukku'' ucapku dalam hati

Aku pun mulai menyerang obito dan mandara bersama aliansi shinobi yang lainnya dan kita memenangkan peperangan ini

Yah perang telah usai sekarang masa depan cerah segera menanti ,dan aku juga sudah bisa menepati janjiku terhadap teman se timku Sakura dengan membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa, aku sangat senang melihat 2 sahabatku bisa hidup bersama, selama ini Sakura maupun Sasuke telah hidup dalam penderitaan yang panjang jadi sudah pantaslah sekarang mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini, Sakura yang sangat mencintai Sasuke dari kecil dan selalu menunggunya sekarang mendapatkan balasan dari sasuke sedang kan sasuke sebenarnya juga menyukai Sakura walau tidak pernah di tampakannya tapi ku tahu kalau ada perasaan itu di hatinya karna aku adalah temannya. tapi walau saat ini kami sedang bahagia Tim 7 bisa berkumpul lagi , ada perasaan yang masih menjanggal dalam hatiku seperti ada perasaan yang aku lupakan, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaan siapa yang aku lupakan ini. ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkan ini karna sekarang aku bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama-sama teman-temanku lagi.

Setelah 2 tahun masa perang berlalu aku baru sadar perasaan yang aku lupakan selama ini, yah perasaan cinta Hinata, seorang gadis yang selalu hadir di saat masa tersulitku, sekarang aku baru sadar ketulusannya di saat dia pergi ke sisi pria lain, Hati ku bener-bener hancur, beginikah rasanya patah hati sangat sakit tapi mungkin rasa sakitku ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit gadis itu yang selalu menungguku yang sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaannya selama ini.

Aaah, betapa bodohnya diriku baru menyadari cintanya yang tulus seandainya aku tidak masuk ke genjetsu mungkin selamanya diriku tidak menyadari cintanya yang tulus dari kecil ini dan aku pasti akan mengutuk diriku.

awalnya aku mengira kalau Hinata sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi karena dia lebih memilih pergi ke sisi Toneri itu padalah aku baru menyatakan cintaku padanya tapi dia tetap pergi ke sisi pria itu membuat ku frustasi, galau dan patah hati. tapi saat Sakura-chan menasehatiku panjang lebar dan dia yakin kalau Hinata pergi pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya karena perasaan perempuan yang sudah yakin akan cintanya tidak bisa berpaling ke siapapun Dan disitu aku baru sadar arti dari syal yang dia berikan padaku sebelum dia pergi ke pria itu Toneri kalau cintanya tidak akan pernah teruraikan dengan mudah.

Dan aku bertekat akan menyelamatkannya.

Sudah satu bulan sejak peristiwa penyelamatan itu dan itu artinya sudah 1 bulan juga aku dan Hinata menjalin sebagai sepasang kekasih

Yah, aku dan hinata gadis yang sangat mencintaiku dan sangat aku cintai ini bersatu, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya bersedih lagi, aku akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas, ini adalah balasanku setelah bertahun-tahun mengabaikan perasaannya

''Arigatou Hinata, sudah mencintai orang sepertiku ini''

tamat

Hehehehe ff gaje ya

Aku bingung nulis apa jadi ya gini deh maaf kalau gaje lagi ,imajinasi ku memang selalu gaje gomen gomen

Tapi disini aku Cuma mau meramaikan ff naruhina karna aku sangat suka sama couple ini saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangaaaaaaaaaaaattt suka menurut ku nih mereka berdua tuh pasangan yang so sweet dan saling melengkapin aduuuuuhh sumpah dah kalau ngeliat moment mereka ada kehangatan yang mengalir di jiwa mungkin kedengeran lebay tapi sumpah ini yang aku rasakan^^


End file.
